Players Gotta Play
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Just a bit of Major Danvers fluff that happened while I was writing Song of the Siren... Alex gets drunk at game night. Lucy takes her home and Alex kisses her. Lucy laughs and puts Alex to bed. Embarrassed, Alex tries to apologize but Lucy won't accept that it was just a drunken mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Alex is sitting on the bar stool in her sister's kitchen, nervously drinking a scotch neat. Any other game night, she would be sitting here drinking a pre-game scotch with James, but now that he and Lucy broke up and he and Kara are being awkward, Alex is left in the kitchen drinking scotch alone, watching Lucy, Kara and Winn trying to decide which game that they should play tonight.

"Guys if you don't decide soon, I'm going to go home," Alex threatens.

"Hey Danvers, get off your ass and come over here and pick one," Lucy replies playfully.

"No, she's going to pick Cards Against Humanity and it's not as much fun with four players," Kara pouts.

"Come on Kara, just admit that you hate that game?" Alex teases.

"It's not my favorite, it's sort of mean," Kara admits.

"Okay, then let's just play Settlers of Catan," Winn concedes, glancing over at Alex.

"If we're going to play Settlers, we need to start playing now," Alex grumbles.

"Okay, okay," Kara says pushing the other games aside and grabbing the box.

"Jeez Danvers, why are you so grumpy tonight?" Lucy asks.

"I'm not grumpy, I'm always like this," she replies.

"No, when James is here, you're more fun. Wait, you miss him, don't you?" Lucy questions.

"It was nice not being the only adult here," Alex snarks.

"Please, I can drink scotch with you if that's what you need to relax," Lucy teases and heads into the kitchen.

"Hey don't waste that, it's good scotch," Alex says taking the bottle out of her hand as she pours a heavy amount into her glass.

"You think that because I drink wine, I don't know how to drink scotch?" Lucy asks.

"Lane, you don't have to prove anything to me," Alex says switching their glasses and taking the full one.

Lucy reaches into the fridge and takes out a bottle of water, uncaps it and takes a long sip of it. Then picks up the scotch and takes a long sip of that. "Macallan 18 is better," she replies.

"Wait, you actually drink scotch?" Alex blurts out.

"Danvers, I've spent the last eight years in the boys club, of course I drink scotch," Lucy replies shaking her head. "Now let's go in so I can kick your ass at this game."

"Uh, hey Alex," Kara says grabbing her sister's arm. "You should probably stay here tonight," she whispers.

"What? No, I'm fine. I'll just cab home," Alex replies slurring a little.

"Why don't I drop her off?" Lucy suggests. .

"No, you shouldn't drive either," Alex replies. "You drank scotch all night with me," she points out poking Lucy in the chest.

"Uh, no actually. You drank scotch all night. I barely got a sip out of my glass before you commandeered it," Lucy counters. "Kara, really don't worry. I'll tuck her in," the brunette promises.

"Wait, is that why my glass was never empty?" Alex asks confused.

Lucy laughs and shakes her head, she's never seen a drunk Alex. It's kind of cute.

"HEY that's my car!" Alex says staggering a little as she walks.

"Tell your car good night, because it's staying here," Lucy jokes pulling her along by her arm to her car.

"Do you even know where I live?" Alex asks narrowing her eyes at the small brunette, once they are finally in Lucy's car.

"Uh, yeah Alex. You hosted game night a few months ago," Lucy reminds her.

"Oh right and you were with James," Alex says sadly.

Lucy glances over to make sure that she's buckled in before starting her car for the short ride over to Alex's townhouse.

"Where are your keys?" Lucy asks pulling the drunk and sleepy woman out of the passenger seat.

"I don't know..." she says confused, checking her pockets. "Found 'em!" Alex announces proudly, then she heads up the stairs to her front door.

The brunette smiles, then slams the door shut and locks her car before following Alex up to the door.

Alex drunkenly try to unlock her door a few times, before Lucy finally snatches the keys out of her hand to do it. Then pushing the door open, she slightly nudges Alex inside with her shoulder.

Inside, Lucy shuts and locks the door before turning around to find Alex right there.

"You're so pretty," Alex says pulling her close and kissing her.

"Woah, Danvers," Lucy says turning her around, "That's not a good idea, well not tonight anyway," she jokes as she guides Alex down the hallway. Not sure which bedroom Alex uses, she flips on the light to the first one and there's nothing but two gun safes and a treadmill, so she flips the light off and steers her to the next one.

"I think that you should join me, my bed is extremely comfortable, as am I," Alex remarks speaking as clearly as possible.

Danvers, how about I take a rain check and you go to bed alone," Lucy bargains.

"I don't think that I like that option," Alex replies going over to sit on the bed. "But I am getting sleepy," she says falling back on to the bed and passing out.

"Oh thank God," Lucy says laughing at the other woman.

Then she takes a photo of Alex and sends it to Kara, "The eagle has landed," she types as a caption.

"Sorry, that's why I wanted her to stay here," Kara replies back.

"Is there an extra key, so I can lock the door when I leave?" Lucy messages.

"Yeah, but just take the one off her key ring and lock her in, I'll bring her car over in the morning," Kara replies.

Lucy sets her phone down in the living room and heads back into Alex's bedroom. It takes her a few tries, but she manages to get her jacket, shoes and belt off, then sets a glass of water beside the bed with a bottle of ibuprofen.

* * *

Kara knocks on the door a few times before letting herself in. She smells coffee so she knows that Alex is awake at least.

"Hey, I brought your car over," Kara calls down the hall.

"How did I get so drunk at game night?" Alex asks grumpier than usual due to the hangover.

"You and Lucy were drinking scotch, but apparently you were drinking both yours and hers," Kara reminds her.

"That's dumb, why would I do that?" Alex asks drying her hair.

"I'm not sure, but I think you were nervous because she was practically sitting in your lap half the night," Kara replies carefully.

"Wait? What?" Alex asks tossing the towel down and heading over to her closet to pull on her clothes.

"Is there something going on with you and Lucy Lane?" Kara asks.

"NO!" Alex snaps. "We work together. And I'm not like you, I don't see my work place as a dating pool," Alex replies sarcastically.

"Well maybe you should, because the two of you were looking pretty cozy last night," Kara teases.

"How did I get home?" Alex asks suddenly freaking out.

"Lucy brought you home," Kara says showing her the photo that Lucy sent last night.

"Great, thanks Kara. Why didn't I just stay at your place?" Alex blurts out.

"I tried to get you to stay with me, but you insisted on going home in a cab, but Lucy convinced you to let her take you instead," Kara replies. "I just don't understand how you don't remember any of this," she remarks.

"Listen, next time you blow your powers out, I'm going to get you drunk, so that you can understand what this is like, it's not good," Alex says shaking her head.

"If it's not good, then why would you want me to do it?" Kara asks.

"I can't have this conversation now. I need coffee," Alex says pushing past her.

* * *

"Agent Danvers, nice of you to take time out of your busy morning to join us," Hank says sarcastically when Alex walks into his office late for the morning meeting.

"It won't happen again sir," Alex replies taking her seat beside Lucy and grimacing when she sees the smirk on the brunette's face.

Alex zones out when Hank and Lucy argue over a few budget points that they're planning to fight for next month when Lane goes to DC.

"Lane, gotta minute?" Alex asks as they walk out of Hank's office.

"For you Romeo... always" Lucy teases.

"Uh, no. That's not going to be a thing with us," Alex says flustered. "And I'm apologizing for it, for that. I was just drunk... and confused... your face was really close to mine," she stammers, her eyes going to Lucy's lips.

A small smile twitches at the corner's of Lucy's mouth as she watches Alex try to apologize to her. "Danvers, it was close to yours because you pulled me close," Lucy reminds her. "Next time try a little romance, you might be surprised at what that will do for a girl," she says winking at her before heading back to her own office.

"No next time," Alex almost calls out after her.

* * *

"I hate you! You let me get drunk. Lane is impossible!" Alex texts Kara.

"In a meeting. Talk later." Kara replies.

Spinning on her heel, Alex decides to take matters into her own hands. She raps on the door to Lane's office, then enters.

"Major Lane," she says as professionally as she can. Then looking around the office, her mouth drops open. There's a small couch, coffee table, a large plant and several lamps. It's like she's entered another dimension.

"I just thought since I spend so much time here my office should be more comfortable," Lucy explains.

"Oh, well it looks comfortable. Uh, is that your coffee pot?" Alex asks looking at the extravagant machine.

"Hey, it's a coffee system, actually. I like espresso and I'm not ashamed to admit it," Lucy jokes. "And you know what, you look like you need one," she adds going over to the machine.

"Uh, yeah!" Alex replies, forgetting for a moment why she's even there.

A few minutes later Alex is sitting on the couch drinking an espresso and then she looks up at Lucy Lane and remembers why she came into her office.

"So, we should just forget about what happened last night. Everyone does dumb things when they're drunk, right?" she admits.

"I don't agree," Lucy replies and Alex rolls her eyes.

"Of course you don't," Alex huffs.

"Alcohol lowers your inhibitions, which can also mean that you do things that you want to do, but are afraid to do," she remarks, her tone light and playful.

Alex shakes her head. No, I'm not having this conversation, she thinks to herself. Then to Lucy she says, "Okay, well good talk," before bolting from the room.

* * *

"Hey Romeo," Kara says when Alex enters her apartment that night.

"Don't start that with me, it's your fault. You invited her to game night," Alex complains.

"No, I'm pretty sure that this is all you Alex. I told you to stay here," Kara argues.

"I can barely look her in the eye. I tried to apologize for being drunk and dumb and you know what she said?" Alex asks, "She suggested that I wanted to kiss her but that I was too afraid to do it until I got drunk. Can you believe that?" she argues.

"Come on Alex, I've seen how you look at her. Are you really going to sit there and try to tell me that a part of you didn't want to kiss her?" Kara asks.

"What?" Alex asks, "No, I mean sure she's attractive and she does this little pouty thing when she's thinking, but wait, no. I didn't want to kiss her. Kara I haven't dated anyone since college," she adds trying to change the subject.

"Well, maybe that should change and with your job, dating a co-worker is probably not a bad thing, at least you can talk about things with her," Kara points out.

"Okay, but what if she doesn't..." Alex begins to argue that maybe Lucy doesn't date women.

"It's pretty obvious that she does," Kara counters. "And Alex, she likes you or she wouldn't keep teasing you."

* * *

"Hey Romeo, come spot me," Lucy calls out to Alex in the training room. It's a slow day at the DEO, so they both decided to get a workout in. Alex has been sneaking looks at Lucy for over an hour now.

"Stop calling me that," Alex says stepping carefully off the treadmill after powering it down. Then she pulls up her shirt to wipe the sweat from her face and when she lowers it, she notices Lucy staring at her. "Like what you see Major?" she teases.

"Oh, she does have a little game," Lucy teases back. "Danvers, this whole awkward nerd thing is cute, but I think there's a player inside there," she says sitting up and poking Alex in the chest.

"You'll never find out. I don't date coworkers," Alex bluffs.

"From what I can see, you don't date at all," Lucy remarks.

Alex ignores her and moves around to check the weight on the bar. "Lane, you are not bench pressing 150. What are you trying to do impress me?"

"Is that what it takes to impress you?" Lucy asks laying back on the bench and setting up for the lift. "If that's too much for you to spot, I can always call Vasquez in to help you," she adds.

"I can spot 150," Alex blurts out. "But can you lift it?" she challenges.

Lucy takes a moment, then cleanly lifts the bar out of the rack as Alex makes sure it's clear, then she lowers it carefully, before shakily lifting it back up and sets it in the rack with Alex guiding it.

"Damn girl," Alex blurts out.

"Danvers, it's slow today why don't we spar?" Lucy suggests, glancing around the empty training room.

"Spar? No, I'm good. I'm just going to finish my half marathon on the treadmill," Alex says heading back over to it.

"How do you run that long on that damn thing, it's so boring," Lucy points out.

"Well, I just do it. I mean, I listen to podcasts which helps pass the time and sometimes TED Talks," she explains.

"I think that we should spar tomorrow at lunch," Lucy replies.

"Uh, I usually spar with Vasquez or Hank," Alex says nervously.

"Well, tomorrow you're sparring with me. Don't make me pull rank on you Danvers," she teases.

"Uh, you don't, well okay, technically, you do outrank me, but you wouldn't do that... would you?" Alex asks.

"Try me," Lucy says with a mischievous smile and slight wink.

* * *

"Okay, so she has this smile and wink thing that she does when she's teasing me... and it's confusing," Alex stammers before taking another drink of her beer.

"She's flirting with you Alex," Kara points out. She's been trying to finish this painting for her office for over a week now, but Alex keeps coming over to talk about Lucy Lane. "Just ask her out already!" she finally blurts out.

"What? No, I can't ask her out. Maybe she should ask me out," Alex replies. "Why do I have to be the one who asks?"

"Because you're the one being all weird. She's not going to ask you out, she's waiting for you to get it together and ask her out," Kara points out.

"Speaking from experience?" Alex asks looking over at Kara curiously.

"My thing is different. I don't have a chance with my crush. Yours is ready and waiting for you," Kara reminds her.

"Still not gonna happen. It's a bad idea to date coworkers and even worse to date your boss," she adds, gesturing with her beer. "Where's your other paintings?" Alex asks suddenly realizing that some are missing.

"I took a bunch of them into my office, I'm trying to decide which ones to hang up," she answers. "But now I'm trying to finish this one and I think I'll bring the others back home."

"Has Cat Grant seen your paintings?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that they're mine," Kara replies.

"I bet she knows that they're yours," Alex says smugly.

"Why do you say that?" Kara questions.

"Because they reflect your outlook on life. Anyone who knows you, would know that you painted these," Alex answers.

"She doesn't know me like you do. I'm sure that she has no idea that I paint," Kara mumbles.

* * *

"If I win, you have to stop calling me Romeo," Alex says as they prepare for their sparring match.

"Okay, but if I win. You're buying me dinner, Romeo," Lucy counters, flashing a deceptively bright friendly smile.

"Sounds like you win either way," Vasquez points out to Alex.

"Shut it Susannah. You're just here to make sure the Major fights fair," Alex snaps.

"Alex, you know that all's fair in..." Lucy's remark is cut short by a punch thrown at her head. She blocks it and then sweeps left, before launching her counter strike.

Vasquez moves out of their way and shakes her head, she wished these two would just get a room already. It's obvious that they're attracted to each other.

"How's it going?" Hank asks standing at the door.

"They're pretty evenly matched, but Lane has the edge right now.

"$50 on Danvers, I trained her... she's got this," he says softly.

"My money's on Lane, she has a secret weapon that Danvers hasn't seen yet," Vasquez replies.

"What's that?" Hank asks, as the two fighters break apart for water. He hands Alex a water bottle and gives her a few tips.

Vasquez goes over to Lane and does the same, but then she pulls her aside and whispers something to her. Lane smiles and then returns to the center.

"Ladies, ready... set... go," Vasquez says stepping back off the mat.

Hank proudly watches his two second in commands going at it on the mat. They are evenly matched. Danvers has a slight height advantage and longer reach, but Lane is a bit stronger physically. His phone rings and he steps out.

Noticing that he's gone, Lucy decides to kick things up a notch.

"Come on Romeo, am I always going to have to wait this long for you to make a move?" Lucy teases as they dance around each other.

"Why do I have to make the first move? You afraid to start something you can't finish Major?" Alex counters, but only after making sure that Hank wasn't there to hear her.

Lucy smirks, then rips off her tank top and Alex can't help but look at her cleavage. Next thing she knows she's flat on the mat with the cleavage in her face. "I thought that you'd like this top," Lucy says playfully, her eyes darker than usual.

Shaking her head, Alex shoves the brunette off and jumps back to her feet. Sizing up the situation, she remembers the other woman's reaction to her abs, so she rips off her own tank before moving in to engage again.

Vasquez shakes her head amused, thinking that she should organize a girls' night to facilitate this mutual attraction. Though it is kind of fun to watch, she admits.

"Who's winning?" Supergirl asks coming up behind the agent.

"Lane is up one take down," Vasquez replies.

Alex sweeps left and Lane follows her move. Alex smirks as she goes for the reversal and uses Lane's momentum against her, flipping her over onto her back and dropping down on top of her. "I think that's a tie," she says smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: My head canon, Alex and Kara share a 1974 VW Thing convertible that was Jeremiah's. Both girls finished the restoration of it after he went missing in Peru. They named it Sunny D.**_

* * *

"It was a draw," Alex protests from the other side of the locker room, stripping off her sweaty clothes.

"Nah, even Hank said my last take down was worth more than both of yours," Lucy reminds her with a grin.

"But he didn't see my reverse drop, he was on the phone," Alex argues as she begins to go around the row of lockers, but then realizes she's almost naked.

"Dinner on Saturday. Make reservations somewhere nice and please let Kara help you. And pick me up at 7:30, oh and try to wear something besides tactical gear Romeo," Lucy says throwing a towel over her shoulder and heading to the showers.

Alex shakes her head and wraps a towel around her body, before heading into the showers.

* * *

"Maybe Hank wants the two of you to go out?" Kara suggests hoping to change the topic after listening to Alex grumble about the fixed fight for an hour.

"What? That's crazy, why would he think that's a good idea?" Alex scoffs.

"Alex, just take her to dinner. I've arranged for you to have the perfect table at Mario's on the beach at sunset," Kara exclaims in frustration.

"You're making this way too..." Alex begins to argue, but doesn't want to say the word, "It's too much, Kara. This isn't me, this is you," she points out.

"Alex, you're just afraid. Trust me, dinner on the beach at sunset will be amazing for both of you," Kara says smiling. "You deserve this as much as she does."

"I don't even know what to wear for this kind of thing," Alex confesses.

"Oh, that linen suit that you bought for my graduation is perfect. And you have those strappy sandals, the gold ones, wear those with it," Kara says excitedly.

"There's no place for my gun if I wear that linen suit," Alex points out.

"You don't need a gun on a date with Lucy Lane," Kara counters. "Maybe handcuffs, but definitely not a gun," she teases.

* * *

"So Romeo..." Lucy says entering Alex's office the next day.

Glaring, Alex looks up at the brunette but patiently waits for her to continue.

"You should give a girl a clue as to what you have planned so she knows what to wear," Lucy says walking around the desk and leaning in close, "I'd hate to be under-dressed," she adds.

"I'm surprised that my sister hasn't already given you a heads up," Alex remarks, as she stands up and turns into the brunette's space she adds, "Drinks at 7:30, dinner at 8, I'll pick you up and you should wear something that you won't mind getting a little sand on." Alex adds, reaching out to pick lint off of Lucy's shoulder.

"Hmm," Lucy says grinning at her. "I like a woman who's not afraid to take control of the situation," she replies playfully.

* * *

"Trust me, pick her up in Sunny D. She won't expect it and she'll love it," Kara can't believe how stubborn her sister is.

"It might be too cold coming home," Alex points out.

"It will be just cold enough that she'll invite you up," Kara counters.

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Alex replies. "Wait, if she invites me up then we could... and it's the first date, that's too soon."

"Oh my God, Alex stop being an idiot. It may technically be your first date, but you know each other. It's not like she's a stranger, just go with it and see what happens!" Kara exclaims in frustration. "You may overthink things more than I do and I didn't think that was possible."

"Where do you think you got that from?" Alex asks. "Kara, thank you for helping me with this. I'm just not sure about it. I mean, Lucy is amazing, but it doesn't mean that I should date her."

"Alex, I swear if you don't date her, I will," Kara snaps.

"Hey, that's not funny," Alex replies. "And what about you and Cat?"

"Cat has a thousand reasons why she can't date me, so far I think I've countered about half of them," Kara jokes.

"Okay, that sounds exhausting," Alex remarks.

"Trust me, it is. So please just relax and enjoy yourself tonight. You work too hard, you deserve to have a night off from being my sister," Kara reminds her.

* * *

Lucy is laughing and Alex can't help the huge smile spreading across her face. Kara was right, she did need this. How did she ever think that this was a bad idea, she wonders to herself.

"Hey, where did you go?" Lucy asks laying a hand on the other woman's arm to get her attention.

"I was just thinking...Tonight has been wonderful. And I should thank you for pushing me to do this," Alex replies placing her hand over Lucy's.

The brunette tilts her head as she considers Alex's words, but Alex takes it as a cue and she leans in to press their lips together.

Lucy smiles into the kiss and laughs softly. "Stealing kisses is definitely your thing, Romeo," she teases softly, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, if you need it back..." Alex says with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I'd be happy to return it." And she leans in to kiss her again.

Lucy is ready for her this time and she returns the kiss and reaches her hand up behind Alex's neck to deepen the kiss.

"Um. Wow." Alex says pulling away slowly. She opens her eyes to see soft green eyes full of desire staring back at her. Catching a glimpse of their waiter, Alex motions for the check, without breaking eye contact.

As they stand to leave the restaurant, Lucy takes Alex's hand and let's her lead them out. As they wait for the valet to bring the car around, Lucy presses her body against Alex.

"Are you cold?" Alex asks looking down at her.

"Not really," Lucy replies.

"Would you want to go for a drive along the coast?" Alex questions.

"Not really," Lucy answers, reaching up to caress Alex's face before raising up on her tiptoes to kiss her lightly. "Actually, I want to go back to my place and make out like teenagers on prom night," she adds with a grin.

Alex laughs and wraps an arm around her. "Perfect," she says as the valet stops the car right in front of them.

* * *

"What's going on with your face?" Kara teases Alex when she opens the door to see her sister smiling.

"There's nothing wrong with my face," Alex retorts, scowling briefly before smiling again.

"You know if you're not careful, your face could stay like that," Kara points out playfully beaming a smile back at her sister.

Shaking her head, Alex smiles shyly and sits a bag of crullers on the table in front of Kara, "Thank you for helping me plan the perfect evening," she says.

"Yay!" Kara says before immediately snatching a pastry from the bag to inhale.

Alex laughs as she watches her sister eat the calorie laden treat.

"Okay so give me some details," Kara says wiping her hands on a napkin.

"Drinks at the beach bar before dinner...great suggestion," Alex says nodding to her, then climbing up on the stool at the breakfast bar, she adds, "Actually, everything you suggested was perfect. And you were right, once I accepted the mission, I relaxed and enjoyed it," she admits.

"God Alex, it was a date, not a mission," Kara reminds her with a laugh.

"Believe me the amount of preparation that went into that, it was a mission," Alex exclaims.

"Okay, so what about Lucy?" Kara asks.

"She loved Sunny D, good call there. Did you know that her eyes twinkle when she's amused? And her laugh is almost musical, it may be my new favorite sound," Alex gushes.

Kara looks down and bites her lip.

"What? What was that for?" Alex asks noticing her sister's expression.

"Nothing. I'm just happy for you. And I hope that you'll let yourself do this, really do this with her," Kara replies.

"I am." Alex says confidently. "But now I need to get back to my place and clean. She's coming over tonight."


End file.
